


Мешочек с монетами

by Kate_Joy_St, WizzyGold



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Mayor French, Memories, Season 3 AU, Storybrooke
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Joy_St/pseuds/Kate_Joy_St, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizzyGold/pseuds/WizzyGold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Любопытная Белль находит кое-что в магазине Румпеля. Примерно 3 сезон, так что спойлеры фактически к каждому Румбелль-эпизоду.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мешочек с монетами

Было позднее утро, и Белль находилась в задней комнате лавки, ожидая, Румпеля, который обсуждал какие-то дела с Прекрасными, Крюком и Реджиной (Белль и не думала, что воссоединение могло произойти цивилизованно, но жизнь полна сюрпризов). 

Прошло несколько месяцев с момента их возвращения из Неверленда, и Грег, Тамара и Потерянные Мальчики вернулись вместе с ними. Естественно, вернулся и Генри, но в городе явственно ощущалось присутствие темноты, которая пугала всех, и даже Румпельштильцхен не упускал это из виду.

В то время, когда все были в Неверленде, Белль скрыла город и последовала указаниям Румпеля в письме, которые включали безопасные запасные планы.

Вместе с этим, мир настиг улицы Сторибрука, не смотря на волнение всех горожан о людях, что отправились в Неверленд, и о судьбе Генри. Также, с того момента, как Реджина покинула Сторибрук, никто не хотел – и не знал как – управлять городом. За исключением Белль, которая прочла достаточно книг о политике.

Таким образом, Белль взяла на себя должность Мэра пристанища героев сказок.

Она отступила, когда вернулась Реджина, не желая начинать новое сражение среди череды все еще продолжавшихся. Но ей льстило, что практически все продолжали приходить к ней за советом и даже называли ее Мэр Голд — это имя зажигало свет в глазах Румпеля, который, в свою очередь становился причиной бабочек в животе у самой Красавицы — время от времени.

В данный момент она ждала его в задней комнате, потому что у них было назначено свидание, но его встреча продолжалась дольше, чем они планировали. Так что Белль, как всегда любопытная (честно говоря, в другой жизни она наверняка была бы кошкой), разглядывала все вещи, которые ее любимый расположил в этой комнате.

Книги (она прочла их все), бутылочки с зельями, странные блестящие жидкости в склянках, музыкальные инструменты, бижутерия, оружие из их мира. Белль была уверена, что Румпель наложил какое-то заклинание, чтобы все эти вещи поместились в этом крохотном пространстве.

Ее глаз зацепился за мешочек из голубого шелка, перевязанный золотой лентой. Такой же Румпельштильцхен использовал, чтобы сохранить осколки от их чашки (она все еще не могла поверить, что разбила ее. Если она за что-то и была благодарна магии, так это за восстановление их чашки. Скол, конечно, остался на месте). Открыв мешочек, она увидела, что он был заполнен странными монетами, происхождение которых она не могла причислить ни к этому, ни к их миру. Они были серебряными, с небольшими надписями по краям, которые были похожи на руны. Должно быть, какой-то древний язык.

Белль нахмурила брови, доставая одну монету, и отложила мешочек на стол. Спустя мгновение, у себя в голове, она увидела их первую встречу. Эмоции были очень реальны, и, ощущая удовольствие от поддразнивания и позирования, она поняла, что эти чувства не были ее собственными. Она помнила свои чувства: испуг и любопытство, но не головокружение от заключенной сделки.  
Отбросив монету, Белль открыла глаза, затрудненно дыша от пережитых чужих эмоций. Эти воспоминания и чувства принадлежали Румпельштильцхену, но почему они здесь?

Испытывая еще более сильное любопытство, Белль взяла другую монету. Это был момент ее падения с лестницы. Она помнила свои чувства: она была напугана, когда падала, удивлена, не ударившись об пол, и благодарна своему мастеру (и — ладно — она ощущала бабочек в ее животе, и теплоту, расцветающую в сердце). Монета же внушала ей страх, во время момента ее падения, облегчение, когда Румпельштильцхен поймал Красавицу, перемешенное с испугом; искру заботы, любви.

О, и смущение. Много смущения. Наверняка он не ожидал каких-либо эмоций — реальных эмоций — от заключенной ими сделки.

Следующая монета, которую девушка выбрала, открыла ей чувства Румпеля, когда тот показывал ей библиотеку. Это были ее самые теплые воспоминания из времен, проведенных в Темном Замке. Его внимательность и книги, очень много книг, заставляли ее сердце биться чаще. Он… ну, он чувствовал неуверенность, а потом облегчение и теплоту, когда Белль положительно отреагировала на подарок.

Белль никогда не подозревала, насколько быстро зародились его чувства к ней, и это была действительно интересная информация. Она выбрала монету с воспоминанием об ее разговоре о Гастоне — ее женихе — и улыбнулась, чувствуя зависть Румпельштильцхена.

По щекам девушки скатились несколько слезинок, когда она почувствовала шок, радость и злость (как она предполагала — на Реджину) и еще много эмоций, прикоснувшись к монетке, с воспоминанием мужчины об их первой встрече после проклятья.

Так же она увидела несколько воспоминаний о Бее, когда тот был младше, и не могла сдержать улыбку, чувствуя отцовскую гордость Румпельштильцхена и радость. Было чудесно посмотреть на Бея в детском возрасте, он был таким прекрасным и у него были глаза Румпеля.  
Красавица была настолько потрясена, что не услышала, как ее звали по имени несколько раз, и чуть не подпрыгнула, почувствовав прикосновение к своему плечу.

Белль обернулась и облегченно выдохнула, увидев Румпеля, который положил руку ей на сердце и усмехнулся немного смущенно.

— Белль? Ты в порядке? — спросил мужчина, вглядываясь в ее лицо.

— Да, извини, я в порядке, — повторила девушка, видя скептицизм на лице Румпельштильцхена. И… смущение? О, он посмотрел на мешочек. Интересная реакция.

— Б-белль… где ты… Я имею в виду, что это? — закончил он, указывая на мешочек, будто первый раз видя его. За этим было даже весело наблюдать.

— Я нашла это, когда развлекала себя, пока ты разговаривал со своими… союзниками? — улыбнулась она слегка смущенно из-за своего вторжения. Но, серьезно, монеты, откуда она могла знать?  
— Эти монеты выглядели не как деньги из нашего мира, так что я взяла одну, чтобы рассмотреть.

Он залился краской. Румпель был действительно очень смущен. Какие эмоции и чувства были заключены в эти монеты, раз находка девушки привела его в такое состояние?

— Румпель…, почему ты красный как помидор?

Хорошо, да, она сдерживала смех (не совсем удачно) , но ей было действительно смешно наблюдать за таким Румпелем. Он был очарователен.

Он пристально посмотрел на нее, пытаясь выглядеть устрашающе, и у него бы получилось, не выгляди он так смущенно.

— Я… — сказал он, и отвел взгляд, опуская руки по сторонам, признавая поражение. — Я сделал их, когда я собирался пересечь черту города. Я поместил в эти моменты самые важные воспоминания, на случай, если я потеряю память. Когда ты стала Лейси, я собирался показать их тебе, проверить, если они вернут тебе память, но к моменту, когда ты доверилась мне достаточно, должен был наступить конец для всех нас, и Лерой принес мне зелье, так что я так и не использовал их.

— Очень умно. Но ты не ответил на мой вопрос, — она обняла Румпеля за шею, подходя ближе на шаг, смотря то на его губы, то в его глаза, наслаждаясь его положением.  
Он прочистил горло, обнял девушку за талию и поймал взгляд Белль.

— Там есть чувства, эмоции, которые слишком интимны, чтобы с кем-то ими делиться. Особенно — с тобой, — он послал ей многозначительный взгляд, и она, поняв, о каких эмоциях идет речь, и кокетливо улыбнулась. Эти чувства.

— Тут действительно нечего стесняться, дорогой, — девушка сделала акцент на его словечко, заставив мужчину улыбнуться. – Но, скорее всего, в моем случае это не так. Вы будете удивлены, мистер Голд. Ведь вы носили те обтягивающие кожаные штаны в нашем мире.

Его щеки снова окрасил румянец. Белль усмехнулась и поцеловала его, не заходя слишком далеко, все еще планируя сначала поужинать.

— А теперь, пойдем, я не хочу потерять забронированный столик, а мы и так опаздываем.

— Но…

Она взяла его за руки и повела из задней комнаты на выход из магазина.

— Никаких но. Кроме того, я хочу знать, как прошло военное собрание.

Кивнув, он переплел их пальцы.

Мужчина засиял, чувствуя обручальное кольцо на пальце. После того как он и его… союзники (как назвала Белль тех людей): его семья и Крюк (о, ирония вселенной) вернулись из Неверленда, они решили пожениться. Была небольшая церемония, и Белль была расстроена, что ее отец не захотел приходить.

Джефферсон передал ее руку Румпельштильцхену, а Прекрасный был его шафером (и вновь, ирония, но Прекрасный и Румпель практически сдружились в последнее время).

Это произошло почти полгода назад. С того дня — благодаря Генри — они узнали, что Бей был в Зачарованном Лесу и сейчас они работали над его возвращением оттуда (дети и волшебный глобус. Это был несчастный случай с одним из самых удачных итогов). Сын был жив, и Румпель еще никогда не чувствовал себя счастливее.

В конце концов, Белль была права.

Будущее не такое, каким кажется.

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан в период выхода второго сезона. Когда в Румбелле был смысл, и все были счастливы, и Нил был жив.  
> Комментарии всегда приветствуются.


End file.
